In the conventional processing of cloth by a high temperature and high pressure steamer, generally, said cloth is impregnated with liquid outside the vessel body of a high temperature and high pressure steamer, then said liquid impregnated cloth is brought into said vessel body through a sealing mechanism.
Therefore, since said sealing mechanism has at least a pair of roll seals or nip seals and has a liquid impregnated cloth pass through between said pair of roll seals or between nip seals, the liquid impregnated in the cloth is squeezed out as the cloth passes through said sealing part, thus desired humidity or impregnation volume can not be secured in said cloth brought into the vessel body and often effective processing can not be accomplished, resulting in such defects as defective dyeing by insufficient humidity, poor feeling, and improper fulling, etc.
The present invention is made to eliminate such short-comings and is to provide a high pressure steamer having a liquid processing mechanism which also serves as a sealing mechanism and has a seal block having a seal roll group to close a cloth path, a reduced pressure vapor chamber connected to said cloth path of the seal block and having valve seats in its inside, and a liquid seal tank provided between said reduced pressure vapor chamber and said seal block, being provided at a cloth take in inlet or at a cloth take out outlet of said high temperature and high pressure steamer.
Therefore, since cloth is subjected to liquid processing after it goes through a seal block of a high temperature and high pressure vessel body and then is supplied to within the vessel body in this high pressure steamer, such effective processing or working can be done as eliminating the short-coming of squeezing the liquid impregnated in a cloth to unnecessarily high degree, etc.
Also, an object of the present invention is to place a processing liquid tank or a liquid seal tank inside of a high temperature and high pressure vessel body so that grey cloth (unprocessed cloth) is made to pass through a seal block to provide liquid processing or give suitable amount of humidity to the cloth within the vessel body.
Further, the present invention is to connect a liquid supply tube and a liquid exhaust tube to a liquid seal tank which constitutes a liquid processing mechanism also serving as a sealing mechanism so that supply or exchange of liquid to or in the liquid seal tank can be made easily.